Scandal
by MCPANDA
Summary: What happens when a new clique from California comes to OCD? What will Massie and the PC do? Changes will happen, some for better, some for worse. Trust is tested and all girls are willing to take chances even if it will affect others... Rated T for safety. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**Hey, readers! This chapter is an introduction for the characters. Some of the character names on here I stole from this other book...but no worries! It's not my fault the names sounded really cool and new. If you like non-fiction and fiction jammed together in one book, I suggest you read Johnny Tremain by Esther Forbes. It seriously made me cry at one part. Sorry, off topic. I'll accept any ideas on how to make my story or story plot better, so, read and tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, except the ones I made up.**

* * *

Over there...

Meet **Lavinia Lyte**, the good girl gone bad. With her snide comments, she is often the rebel of her group, yet still somehow alpha. Her innocent smile was replaced by a fearing smirk. Her eyes, as dark as a starless night sky, appear to look straight through your soul and pull out your darkest secrets. She is feared and admired by all.

Ah, **Priscilla Armando**. Now, she's hard to figure out. Her striking good looks and gossip skills allow her to get anything she wants. And I mean anything. Mysterious or not, she's the hot topic of every boy's dream and conversation.

**Virginia Quincy** is the girl every person wants to be friends with. Is it her friendly smile? Her awesome attitude? Notice how her eyes are hard and cold. All that friendliness is just to cover up her pain and how insecure she is about her body. The only thing she desires is a friend who can relate to her.

The sportiest and most exotic of them all, **Cassandra de la Nova**, has a perfect life. Perfect parents, perfect siblings, perfect friends. She does not want any of this. She simply has one wish: To be a normal American teenager who loves soccer and fashion, much like her friends; not a red carpet-ready long-legged wealthy French beauty who only plays soccer in her spare time.

Here comes **Taylor Lowe**, a full-on Spanish..._braniac_? She's the smartest of the Gorgeous Gossips, especially when it comes to planning revenge. Next to her gorgeous friends, she tends to fade away. If you look behind the glasses, you can tell she is just as magnificent as her friends. She just needs to learn how to let it shine through.

* * *

Over here...

**Massie Block **can_nawt _believe this is happening to her. A group of exchange students from California are moving in on her turf. She needs a plan to show them whose boss. But when her friends start to switch sides, will she be able to accept it or go to a certain someone to help get rid of some certain people...?

Spanish beauty **Alicia Rivera **is dreading the day the newbies are coming. She heard from a reliable source that there is a gossip master _and _a true Spanish coming. Plotting with Massie will be the only way to send them back to wherever the hell they came from. Gravity only works one way: Those on top will fall down, but those at the bottom will never rise up. Point!

**Dylan Marvil **was shocked when Principal Burns announced California students were coming to OCD. She's not really worried about them, though. It's Massie she's worried about. Everyone starts to trust different people and friendships break apart. Dylan is thrown somewhere in that mess, hoping to get out.

**Kristen Gregory **is angry that those kids are arriving. Her soccer captain status is in jeopardy. An awesome soccer player, who was on the National Juniors Team, just might take her spot. But when she finds out they have much more in common than she thinks, sides will change and maybe nothing will ever change back to before.

Charming **Claire Lyons **is excited times ten that new students will be at OCD. The PC is opposite of happy, but Claire has no idea why. She might just be everyone's only hope of fixing everything when their friendship rips apart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review and tell me how you liked this intro or what I should change. (I remember I read somewhere about the little gravity bit, but I don't know where. May have been here or in the books, so thanks to whoever it is!)  
**

**~ MCPANDA**


	2. Chapter 2 : is that smell Chanel?

**Hey, guys! Thank you to hawtjuicyaddict, LightsAndDreams, miyame-chan, and xxDazzled11xx for being my first reviewers. Continue reading and reviewing, guys!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Clique or some characters' names.**

* * *

**Scandal: "...is that [smell] Chanel?"**

"Are we there yet?" complained Lavinia Lyte. The girls sitting next to her nodded in agreement.

The student-exchange teacher, who volunteered, Ms. Brookes, let out an impatient sigh. "No, we aren't. I just told you this five minutes ago. It's an hour drive from the airport. So we'll be at Octavian Country Day around..." She glanced at her white Coach watch. "Seven thirty."

"Thank god! I can't wait to get out of this heater you call a charter bus."

The girls, called the Gorgeous Gossips, snickered. They recalled the days each of them were picked to switch schools. Bye-bye Winston Prep, hello OCD! Lavinia looked at each of her friends, secretly admiring them. She looked to her right and saw her beautiful friend Priscilla Armando, who they called Cilla. Then, gazing farther spotted her _other _friend Virginia Quincy, whom they liked to call Genie because she was so mystical yet hypnotizing. Her other two companions, Cassandra de la Nova and Taylor Lowe, were sitting on the outside part. Not that Lavinia would ever admit it, she thought everyone was absolutely gorgeous with awesome personalities, which obviously led to the decision of the group's name.

Lavinia leaned forward in her seat, indicating it was time to assume "gossip position". She had important matters to discuss. The other girls leaned forward, including some wannabe in the seat before them. She glared at the girl and snapped, "Excuse me! What do you think you're doing? This is a _private _conversation."

The girl widened her eyes and turned back around. Lavinia smiled smugly. As always, she was in control. She leaned forward again. "Okay, so, who's excited for school in Westchester?"

"We all are, aren't we?" said Taylor.

She looked at Taylor in disgust. "Ew, why?"

"Um, because it'll give us a chance to show everyone on each coast how breathtaking and stunning we are."

Virginia nodded. "Too true, too true."

"I totally agree," said Cassandra.

Cilla just looked at Lavinia. She could always count on her loyal beta. Smiling, she nodded.

"Okay, that actually is a great reason. I mean, we _are _magnificent," Cilla told Taylor.

Taylor grinned triumphantly.

"Well, we have to show everyone at Octavian Country Day that we are seriously and truly alphas," said Lavinia.

"Ooh! Gossip! Gossip!" said Cilla. "I heard there's an alpha clique! They're called the Pretty Committee."

Lavinia raised a perfect eyebrow. She opened her mouth but was cut off.

Cassandra responded, "More like a Shitty Committee."

"Or a Bitchy Committee," giggled Virginia.

"Genie! Cass! No swearing! You know I don't like it!" complained Cilla. "So, the alpha's name is Massie Block. She's supposedly unstoppable. Also, she has a boyfriend, Derrick Harrington, who's pretty hot. Her beta is Alicia Rivera, who's the prettiest out of the whole clique and she loves gossip, like me. Boyfriend is Josh Hotz. I don't know what he looks like, but by his last name, I bet he's handsome. There's a girl named Dylan, she's very self-conscious about her body."

Lavinia noticed Genie cringe when Cilla said the last part.

"...Kristen Gregory is the sportiest and the smartest. She's poor and lives in those yucky Pinewood apartments. And last, the innocent named Claire Lyons. She is obsessed with gummies and Keds. Oh, and her boyfriend, Cam Fisher. He is so yummy! I want him! He has two different colored eyes. How hot is that?"

"Pretty hot," Lavinia mumbled.

"We're here!" shouted a sing-song voice.

The bus lurched forward and everyone immediately stopped talking. Once the doors opened, everyone poured out and admired the school.

Mrs. Brookes cupped her hands together and shouted, "Stay with me, kids."

"Pretend you didn't hear her," Lavinia whispered to her friends. They turned and walked into the school. She wrinkled her button nose. "The smell of granny perfume is making my eyes water. Oh wait..." she said, sniffing the air, "is that Chanel?"

"Yeah," said a female voice. "But how would you know dressed like _that_?"

The Gorgeous Gossips turned around and faced an amber-eyed brunette, perfect Spanish girl with huge boobs, green-eyed redhead, dirty blonde blue-eyed girl, and a pale-skinned towhead with light blue eyes. Cilla whispered, "The Pretty Committee."

Lavinia raised an eyebrow. This was the competition? The only real gorgeous one was the Spanish girl.

"Who are you?" asked Genie.

The brunette furrowed her brows in an are-you-seriously-asking-me-this fashion. "I'm Massie Block. The Spanish is Alicia Rivera, the redhead is Dylan Marvil, the dirty blonde is Kristen Gregory, and the pale blonde is Claire Lyons."

"Huh," said Lavinia in a bored voice. "I'm Lavinia Lyte. The gorgeous girls on my left are Priscilla Armando–"

"Wait," said Alicia. "Armando? Who's your mother?"

"Dylan Lauren-Armando," Cilla answered smugly.

"Ehmagawd! Ralph Lauren's younger sister?"

"As if you didn't know."

"That's so awesome! Do you get all the designs on his spring line or–"

Massie glared at Alicia. "We aren't here to mingle with the enemy, Leesh."

Alicia looked down in shame.

"As I was saying," said Lavinia, "that's Virginia Quincy, Cassandra de la Nova, and Taylor Lowe."

"Oh," said Massie, as if she didn't care. "Well, I hope you know your place by now."

"You obviously don't know where you stand."

"What are you talking about? The PC is the most popular. No one can bring us down."

"Don't be so sure."

"Excuse me, are you pregnant?" The Pretty Committee giggled.

Lavinia rolled eyes while the GGs gasped. "No; are you stupid or something?"

"Then don't kid yourself." Massie flipped her hair and brushed past them. The other girls followed, giggling and giving each other high fives.

Lavinia stood still, speechless.

"You always get the last word!" exclaimed Genie.

Cilla's eyes were wide. "Lav, what does this mean?"

She looked at every one of the girls and said, "This means war."

* * *

**So, how was it? Please R&R! I would really appreciate it! Please give me any ideas that you think would be great for this story. It could include any kind of twist, I don't really care! Thanks for reading!**

**~ MCPANDA**


End file.
